The Big Crash
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is a fanfic about zax and fless, it is about the train crash that Tess is involved in that is going to be shown in casualty on the 28th of June so please enjoy and review:)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic about zax and fless, it is about the train crash that Tess is involved in that is going to be shown in casualty on the 28****th****of June so please enjoy and review****J****  
****PS: this is only a short chapter to see if anyone likes it****J**

Tess sat staring at the corner of the empty staffroom holding a hot cup of tea in her hand, she was thinking about everything, her and fletch and the baby which she couldn't help but think would be just slightly older than fetch's youngest child, but at the same time she didn't ever regret having the abortion as she never would have given her child the life it deserved.

Tess was snapped out of her day dream by someone entering the staffroom, it was Zoe who had a very satisfying smile on her face, and it was only 9 o'clock.

"You look very happy" said Tess to Zoe

Zoe didn't answer as she was afraid that her answer might give away her and max's relationship, if you could even call it that so instead zoe just walked over and decided to make herself a strong coffee which she hoped would get rid of the slight hangover she still had.

"So are you going to tell me" said Tess as soon as she realised that she had got no answer from Zoe

"There's nothing to tell" said Zoe sitting down beside Tess

"Then what are you smiling about?" said Tess

"Just admin" said Zoe lying

"Admin?" said Tess "is that what both are life's are reduced too, admin?"

"I know" said Zoe smiling and taking a sip of her coffee "what will we be like when we are Charlie's age, getting excited over a training course?"

"Or worse" said Tess smiling at Zoe's suggestion

"What could be worse?" said Zoe setting her coffee down

"I don't know" said Tess "all I know is that most woman are age have a man in there bed"

"Yeeeaaa" said Zoe taking another sip of her tea and looking around the staffroom

"Oh" said Tess raising her eye brows at Zoe

"What?" said Zoe looking at Tess

"You have got a man" said Tess smiling at Zoe and standing up

"No I have not!" said Zoe who also stood up

"Well I'm happy for you" said Tess washing her cup and smiling as she could see past Zoe's lie, it all made sense now


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews which have made me decided to continue with this fanfic so please keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter****J****  
****PS: to make this story more interesting I am resetting the timeframe of Tess and fetch's relationship, Tess and fletch have just ended their affair and the first pregnancy never happened.  
Also fetch's wife still has fletch and her son who must be about 3/4 months old now?**

Zoe sat down beside Tess who after a few minutes of pacing the staffroom has finally sat down on the sofa near the door.

There was a long silence, I wasn't awkward as Zoe and Tess where both in their own world but it was still long which made Zoe the first one to break it.

"Do you ever think about going back?" said Zoe

"To who or what" said Tess looking at Zoe

"To fletch" said Zoe as if it was obvious

This had been a question going around and around in Zoe's head and she couldn't seem to shake it out, Zoe thought that now was the best time to ask it.

"Are you joking me" said Tess who was now laughing as she found Zoe's question quite hilarious

"No, I'm serious" said Zoe smiling

"Really?" said Tess who to be honest didn't want to answer the question

"Yea, in all seriousness would you ever consider going back to fletch?" said Zoe who only realised when she looked up that fletch had just entered the staffroom

Tess looked at Zoe who could clearly see the anger in her eyes.

"Sorry" mouthed Zoe to Tess

"What are we going to do?" mouthed Tess back to Zoe

Zoe and Tess turned around when they felt fetch's eyes anthem.

"Are you two ok?" said fletch who was leaning over so that he could clearly see into Tess and Zoe's eyes

"Yea, fine" answered back Tess who was afraid Zoe might let something slip

"Really?" said fletch

"Really?" said Tess who immediately stood up

"Should we continue this conversation in my office?" said Zoe who knew that Tess who trying to avoid her question

"No" said Tess "because I don't know the answer"

Zoe smiled slightly and looked down

"May I just ask, what the hell are you two talking about?" said fletch raising one eyebrow at Zoe and Tess who were standing closely beside each other

"Nothing" said Tess

"About would Tess ever go back to mike?" said Zoe at the same time as Tess

"Really" said fletch smiling at Tess "and you answered by saying you don't know?"

"If that was the question Zoe was asking would I really say I don't know because I am pretty sure everyone knows the answer" said Tess looking at Zoe and fletch

"So I am guessing your answer would be no?" said fletch

"Easiest decision of my life" said Tess smiling

"I am single and free" said Tess as she left the staffroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days but I am going to have this fanfic finished by Friday because it's based on falling part 2 which is shown on Sunday so I will be focussing on this fanfic all week, please R&R****J****and most of all enjoy****J****  
****by the way zoe still clinical lead in this fanfic as when I started it zoe was clinical lead****J**

"And that's the way I like it" added Tess as the staffroom door swung shut

"Just to get this clear" said fletch as he saw the look on Zoe's face "that was pointed in my direction"

"Yes" said Zoe running her hand threw her hair

"Right" said fletch as he sat down opposite Zoe

"And you're not even bothered?" said Zoe as she propped herself up using her elbow

"Well I always wondered how she could keep all that anger in and if making smart comments at me brings it out then that's ok" said fletch "I love her and if she needs to hurt me that's fine"

"But it's not" said Zoe leaning forward so that her and fetch's conversation could remain private "we don't hurt the ones we love"

"Ah zoe but you're forgetting" said fletch standing up "she doesn't love me, or at least doesn't feel the same about me"

"And she said this to you?" said Zoe standing up with fletch

"Yes" said fletch "and however much it hurts, if she doesn't love me then there's nothing I can do about it"

"Listen fletch" said zoe causing fletch to turn round "give her time, she is and probably never will be the affair type and she would rather lose someone she loves which is you, than have an affair"

"Take it from an expert" said Zoe who was willing to admit to fletch that she had an affair when she saw the disappointed look on his face

"Ah, so you're a dark horse then Dr Hanna" said fletch smiling

"Enough about me" said zoe who couldn't help but smile "just be nice to Tess, stick with her, remind her that you still have feelings for her and when the times right she will hopefully come round"

Fletch put his head against the cold wall at the corner of the staffroom taking a sharp intake of breath when he heard footsteps coming up to the staffroom door.

Zoe stood leaning against the lockers and looking at fletch with pity in her eyes when she heard max speak, thinking she was alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter so please review and enjoy chapter as I will update when I reach 11 reviews:)**

"Ah doctor Hanna" said max smiling and leaning against the frame of the door "I have a problem and I wonder if you could sort it out for me"

"Max you…." Said Zoe trying to explain to max that fletch was in the room, but it didn't work as max immediately silenced her

"Shhh" said max "as I was saying, I have a problem, a dinner reservation"

"Max, me and fletch were talking, do you mind if we have this conversation later?" said Zoe to max, hoping that fletch hadn't heard much

"Sure" said max who was close to running out of the staffroom door

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at max's reaction and guessed that he was on his way out to her corner to have a sneaky cigarette.

"So the porters trying to pull you now?" said fletch smiling "the ED life is never dull"

"Yea" said Zoe smiling "but"

"But what?" said fletch

"But he is a lot younger than me and we are not talking about him" pointed out zoe "we are talking about you and Tess"

"Well maybe we shouldn't be" said fletch walking towards the door "thanks anyway zoe"

With that fletch was gone and zoe had no idea where too so she just walked out of the staffroom too and was ready to get on with the rest of her work.

One hour later Zoe headed out to her usual smoking place with a lighter and a full box of cigarettes.

Max noticed this and snatched the box off her before she could take a cigarette out.

"Max" said Zoe angrily

"You are going to have to catch them" said max as he stretched his hand with Zoe's cigarettes up in the air

"Max, this is not funny" said Zoe crossing her arms "I have had a crap day and am going to blow if I don't get a cigarette now"

Zoe crossed her arms as she watched max laugh, she started to tap her foot impatiently and that's when max spoke.

"You should try sex" said max which caused Zoe to look up from the ground

"And you would love that" announced Zoe as she took the chance to grab her cigarettes box and light up a cigarette

"Dr Hanna, you can read me like a book" said max smiling as he kissed Zoe against the wall

"Max" whispered zoe "inappropriate"

"I don't know about that" said max smiling " but what I do know is that crowd over there seemed to enjoy it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews, enjoy chapter and I will update tomorrow if I get 14 reviews:)**

As max predicted Zoe's head shot around to where he was pointing.

Zoe playfully hit max when she realised that he was only joking and there was no people there.

"I swear" said Zoe seriously "if it's the last thing I do, I am going to get you back or that"

"Don't be getting yourself into any more dangerous situations" said max smiling as he watched Zoe stand on her cigarette

"Why would you be worried?" said Zoe before walking inside "again?"

Max laughed to himself as he followed Zoe inside slapping her bum as he passed her.

Zoe immediately froze and looked at max as he laughed at her frozen expression

"Are you ok zoe?" said Charlie as he followed Zoe's gaze to max

Zoe never answered as her gaze remained on max.

"Zoe" said Charlie as he waved her hand in front of her face

"Oh, sorry" said zoe "I was in my own world"

"What has max got that I haven't" said Charlie joking as he guessed that max was flirting with Zoe and no more, as of course nobody would have thought that zoe would ever go for a porter

"Sorry?" said Zoe turning to Charlie

Zoe didn't see fletch come over to her and Charlie with a smile on his face.

"From the position of max's hand I am guessing that he is more than flirting with you" said fletch in front of Charlie and Zoe smiling

"What are you talking about?" said Zoe trying to act the innocent

"I am talking about what I just saw max do" said fletch smiling "I would do a reconstruction but I am a married man and unlike max I don't go round slapping my boss's ass"

This made Charlie and Zoe speechless but only Charlie could see the funny side while Zoe was just unimpressed with fletch.

"Me and max are just friends" said Zoe looking through the files Charlie had just handed her "nothing more"

"Friends with benefits?" said fletch who was still laughing with Charlie

Zoe slapped the file against fletch who just caught it with his hands as it was about to fall to the ground.

"I will be in my office, if anyone needs me" said Zoe to fletch and Charlie

"Do you want me to point max in your direction" said fletch which made Charlie laugh even more

Zoe done a U-turn and stood in front of fletch and Charlie

"And if any of you tell anyone about what you saw, you are both dead" said Zoe

"Right, boss" said fletch still laughing with charlie


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, enjoy this chapter and I will update when I get 17 reviews****J**

Fletch and Charlie watched as Zoe walked past max and not to their surprise max's eyes followed Zoe.

"Are you ok?" said max to Zoe who obviously wasn't aware of the current situation

"My office, now" shouted Zoe

Charlie and fletch laughed slightly but turned away and acted normal when max's gaze hit them.

Max sighed, rolled his eyes and headed to Zoe's office.

Fletch had an idea and basically dragged Charlie around to the side of zoe's office where you could hear and see everything going on in the office but people in and out of the office couldn't see you.

"We shouldn't be doing this" said Charlie as he watched fletch put his ear against the glass

"And where does it say that?" said fletch

"It doesn't need to say it anywhere" said Charlie "it's just common sense, Zoe will hunt us down and kill us"

"I am willing to take that risk" said fletch "now, are you in or not?"

Charlie sighed before putting his ear against the glass and looking into Zoe's office which max had now entered.

Max closed the door and leaned against it looking at Zoe.

"So what have I done?" said max

Zoe rolled her eyes which made max laugh and sit down in front of her.

"You have denied and forgotten the strict code of personal and professional conduct which had led to a concern being raised" said Zoe looking at max "do you understand?"

Max slowly nodded his head before stopping and speaking to Zoe "in English"

Max smiled and laughed before leaning back in her black chair

"Basically according to hospital rules, personal and professional lives have to remain separate" said Zoe hoping max would understand

"You've lost me" said max smiling as he could see that it was annoying Zoe who had to explain the situation so many times.

"Basically you shouldn't be making any physical contact with your boss in the hospital grounds" said Zoe raising and eyebrow and smiling slightly

"Ah, you mean earlier" said max smiling back


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter and I will update later if I have 22 reviews:)**

"Yes, I mean earlier" said Zoe

"Well you weren't complaining last night" said max to which Zoe just rolled her eyes at

"And also, it might be a good idea that you stop with the dirty jokes" says Zoe folding her arms

"You are such a hypocrite, in so many ways" said max smiling

Zoe stood up and walked round to max.

"I am not" said Zoe

"Oh, yes you are" said max as he saw Zoe getting angrier

Zoe took a breathe and was about to say something when max just kissed her, moving his hands around her waist as she put her Hands around his neck.

Zoe was the first to break away when she looked up at max.

"There is something about you" said max while still holding Zoe in his arms

"And what's that?" said Zoe smiling

"I don't know" said max kissing zoe "but I like it"

Zoe smiled as she sat down behind her desk once again

"So dinner tonight?" said max as he headed the door handle

"Inappropriate" said Zoe looking at her computer

"But you're still going to come, right" said max smiling "around 7?"

"Of Couse I am" said Zoe who couldn't help a smile escaping her lips

Max left while Charlie and fletch looked at each other.

Fletch didn't say anything but walked off.

Charlie grabbed fletch arms knowing that he could spread gossip like wild fire.

"Just where do you think you're going?" said Charlie

"To tell Louise" said fletch honestly

"Have you ever seen zoe that happy before?" said Charlie to fletch

"No" said fletch

"Well then" said Charlie "we want to keep it that way, so if you ever tell anyone about what you saw, your dead"


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I will do another update tonight if I get 24 reviews so enjoy!:)**

Fletch and Charlie walked their separate ways, fletch got back to work to try and keep his mind off Tess and what he had just witnessed in zoe's office and Charlie had headed straight to the staffroom to confide in Tess, one of zoe's best friends about the whole zoe and max situation and what he should do about it.

When Charlie arrived in the staffroom he noticed Tess who was dressed in a suit and was doing her make up in a mirror.

"And where are you going?" said Charlie

"Well I have an hour of paperwork to do then I am going off to Birmingham for a job interview" said Tess

"For a job interview?" said Charlie

"Yes" said Tess as she shut her mirror "a fresh start"

"Away from fletch?" said Charlie

"No" said Tess shaking her head "and I might not even get offered the job"

"You will" said Charlie as he paced the staffroom taking in this new information

"And even if I do" said Tess "I might not take it"

"What about a fresh start" said Charlie "you can't run away from your problems, like the whole fletch situation"

"Me and fletch weren't a situation" said Tess

"Tess, when you ended it with him you cried in my arms for nearly an hour" said Charlie as he remembered the night he had found out about Tess and fetch's relationship

"That was then" said Tess "and this is now"

"What's different?" said Charlie throwing his hands in the air

"Everything" said Tess "everything has changed"

"No Tess, nothing has changed and going away won't make you forget what happened and the pain you have went through" said Charlie just as Zoe walked into the staffroom

"You all ready?" said Zoe to Tess

"Yea" said Tess "just need to do some paperwork then that's me, off"

"You knew" said Charlie to Zoe before Zoe could answer Tess

"Yes" said Zoe "Tess is a grown woman and can make her own decisions, and personally I think a fresh start would be good for her"

"Oh, is that what you're going to do when you and max get serious" said Charlie "run away, fresh start before any of the ED find out"

"Max?" said Tess

"Long story" said Zoe to Tess before turning to Charlie

"Don't you dare say that" said zoe "and we are not and probably never will be serious?"

"Oh, come off it Zoe" argued Charlie "me and fletch have saw the way you look at each other and the cosiness of the pair of you in your office"


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for all your reviews, I am gonna update tomorrow if I get 27 reviews so please R&R and enjoy this chapter:)**

At that moment zoe stormed out of the staffroom, not because she was annoyed with Charlie as she knew that he was secretly right but because she couldn't bear the thought of her and max, the porter being serious and the fact that Charlie was already seeing it she wondered how long it would be before the whole ED would know that there clinical lead and a porter have almost certainly fallen for each other.

Tess followed Zoe as she went to her office, not because she wanted to know more about the max situation but because she had forgotten something important.

"Tess before you say anything" said Zoe "I know that you are going to take this job"

Tess looked down and nodded

"I just need to get away" said Tess "new start, new people"

"And your right" said Zoe "if and when you get it, when do you start?"

"Immediately" said Tess "is that ok?"

"Yea" said Zoe "I will be able to sort something out"

"I can't believe that this could be my last day in the ED" said Tess "if I get this job they want me to start there and then"

"Good luck" said Zoe

"You will be fine without me" said Tess "but there is one thing that I need you to do"

"And what's that" Said Zoe as she watched Tess hand her, her house keys

"You are on you break, right?" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"All the documents I need are in a folder on my kitchen table" said Tess "and I can't get them as I still have 30 minutes of my shift left"

"No problem" said Zoe taking the keys off Tess "I will be back in 10"

"Thanks" said Tess as she watched Zoe speed out the office door

Tess went back to her office and Zoe walked out the ED entrance where she saw max smoking.

"Now now, Dr Hanna" said max "you really shouldn't be bunking"

"I am not bunking" said Zoe "Tess needs me to grab some documents"

"Well in that case" said max as he stood on his cigarette

"No way" said Zoe shaking her head "you're not coming with me"

"Why not?" said max

"Do you seriously need to ask that question?" said Zoe as she got into her car speeding out of the car park


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, so enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I get 29 reviews****J**

Zoe got to Tess's house 2 minutes later and used the key Tess had given her to enter the house.

The first thing Zoe noticed was all the ready packed cardboard boxes which seemed a bit drastic for just a job interview in Birmingham.

Once Zoe had pushed past all the boxes she came to Tess's kitchen which like the rest of her house was empty except from the blue plastic document folder sitting on top of one of the boxes which seemed to be full of papers.

Zoe looked at the table which had no documents on it like Tess had said there would be so she automatically lifted the blue folder up looking at the white label on the front.

"Travel"

Zoe stared at the word before setting the folder back down it in its original place then leaning against the wall moving her hand threw her hair.

Zoe stayed in that same position for a while scanning the kitchen looking for anywhere the documents Tess needed could be, but all zoe saw was boxes among boxes scattered across the kitchen.

Zoe finally gave up and took her phone out, stopping at Tess number and hitting call, it immediately went to voicemail which made Zoe phone Charlie who answered.

"Hey Charlie, its Zoe" said Zoe "have you seen Tess"

"I was just about to phone you, Tess found those documents in her office" said Charlie "she left 5 minutes ago"

"Well I'm at her house which is full of packed boxes, nothing else except travel documents" said Zoe as she lifted the blue document up again before setting it down in the same place

"It's only a job interview" said Charlie "what happens if she doesn't get it?"

"I don't know" said Zoe who once again ran her hand threw her hair "I'm just going to the toilet before I leave so I will be back in 10"

"Ok" said Charlie as Zoe hung up on him before he had a chance to say goodbye

Zoe walked the length of Tess's house again, tapping her long nails against the back of her phone as she went.

After 3 long minutes Zoe finally gave up, stopped thinking and made her way upstairs going to the toilet before going back to the ED.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, enjoy and i will update when i get 32 reviews:)**

The first thing Zoe noticed was that the bathroom was also empty, everything was gone, all the shower gel and toothbrushes ad disappeared, but there was one thing that Tess had forgotten to empty and that was the bin.

Zoe stared down at the inside of the bin which contained about 7-10 which sticks that when Zoe looked closer at she realised they were pregnancy tests.

Zoe's eyes near shot out of her head when she looked at the result, pregnant on every single one of them.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense, the sickness and all the sudden mood changes, every last thing added up.

Zoe didn't even have time to go to the toilet as she ran down the stairs, got into her car and speeded back to the ED, on her way thinking about what her and Charlie could possibly do to stop Tess, or should she even tell Charlie.

Max was still outside smoking as Zoe speeded into the ED car park, not even bothering to park in her space, she just got out of her car and ran towards the ED entrance, max's arm was the only think that's stopped her in her tracts.

"Zoe" said max "what's wrong with you?"

"she's gone, she took his child, what am I going to do, should I tell fletch, should I even tell Charlie or should I try to stop her myself, I don't know what to do" said zoe fastly while moving her hands in the air and regularly brushing them threw her hair

"Wow zoe" said max putting his hands on her shoulders "calm down"

Zoe was shaking her head.

"I can't, you won't understand" said Zoe

"Well I don't now" said max "so it won't really make a big difference"

"Exactly" said Zoe as she ran on into the ED

"Zoe" said Charlie walking over to Zoe who he could see was obviously in a rush

"Charlie" said Zoe who was near out of breathe

"What's wrong" said Charlie holding Zoe's shoulders

"She's pregnant Charlie, she has done a runner with the child" said Zoe fastly "and you will never guess who the father is"

"Fletch" said Zoe and Charlie at the sometime wondering how each other knew


	12. Chapter 12

**thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, I have chapter 13 to update tonight if I get 35 reviews so enjoy:)**

"WHAT!" shouted Charlie at the top of his voice "SHE IS WHAT? PREGNATE"

"That's what I said" said Zoe "it explains everything, the mood changes, and all the packed boxes"

"She can't be" said Charlie shaking his head "how do you know?"

"About 10 positive pregnancy tests in her bathroom bin" said Zoe with her hands on her hips

"Is that even possible?" said Charlie

"Anything is possible" said Zoe shaking her head

"We can't tell him" said Charlie

"But it's his child" said Zoe

"He will just panic" said Charlie

"But shouldn't he?" said Zoe

"No" said Charlie "we are going to get Tess back and she can decide what to do and if that includes telling fletch then she can"

"No" said Zoe shaking her heads "he needs to know"

"That's Tess's decision" said Charlie

"What is?" said fletch interrupting Zoe and Charlie's conversation

They went silent until Zoe spoke

"She's gone" said Zoe "Tess is gone"

"It's just a job interview guys" said fletch smiling

"No" said zoe "she just wants us to think it is"

"What do you mean?" said fletch whose smile soon faded

"She pregnant" said zoe "she gone, away and her house is all packed up too"

"What are you talking about?" said fletch "and how do you know about me and Tess"

"She told us" said Charlie and Zoe together

Charlie and Zoe went silent as they saw so many emotions go through fletch face until he speeded off to Tess's office which was also empty, only Charlie's things remaining.


	13. Chapter 13

**enjoy this chapter and I will update next when I get 37 reviews:)**

"No" said fletch shaking his head

Fletch punched the wall just as Charlie and Zoe walked in.

"She can't be gone" said fletch

Zoe and Charlie sighed looking at each other as the red phone rang, once again.

Fletch walked out of the office, wiping the tears from his eyes hoping no one had saw.

"Train crash" announced Charlie "a number of casualties, all supposed to be serious"

Fletch sighed and rubbed his head, the woman he loves had just ran away caring his unborn child and he had to deal with a train crash which would surely fill the ED once again.

Fletch head jumped up as he remembered the last conversation he had with Tess.

_"__So what time does the train leave" said fletch_

_"__9" said Tess _

_"__That's late" said fletch_

_"I know" said Tess "but there only is one today"_

"Charlie" said fletch "what train is that?"

"Bir-ming-ham" said Charlie who started to slow his works as he realised that's where Tess was going

"That Tess's train" said fletch

"It could be a different train" said Zoe not wanting to believe what sounded likely

"There's only 1 Birmingham train today" said fletch "Tess told me this morning"

Zoe, Charlie and fletch all exchanged glance as they realised that pregnant Tess was in a train crash with no minor injuries, all major.

Fletch felt a silent tear fall down his cheek as they news spread around the staff.

Fletch headed to the staffroom where he began to put on a green uniform.

"What are you doing?" said Zoe and Charlie

"I need to save he" said fletch "I love her"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I will update next when I get 40 reviews****J**

Charlie and Zoe stood by fletch as they knew that nothing in the world could stop him from going out with Jeff and tamzin to the train crash.

"Here" said Zoe handing fletch a photograph she had found earlier

Fletch smiled and took the photo scanning ever last inch of it as he saw his beautiful child, Tess's 12 week scan.

"White did you get that?" said Charlie to Zoe as he caught sight of the photo

"It was underneath Tess's desk, she most of dropped it" said Zoe

"Thanks" said fletch who after scanning the photo had finally slipped it into his pocket

Fletch walked out of the staffroom, zoe and Charlie quickly follow and noticed that there was a number of people staring at fletch, they were surprised that a man with a wife and four kids was going out into a train wreak that could explode any minute.

"Fletch" called Natalie from the other side of the ED

"What are you doing here?" said fletch as Natalie finally reached him

"To stop you" said Natalie

Fletch immediately turned round and looked at zoe and Charlie thinking that since they were the only two people that know he was going out, one of them most have told Natalie but they both just shrugged.

"How did you know?" said fletch

"Adrian fletcher, your very predictable" said Natalie "the minute I found out Tess was on that train I knew that you would be going on scene, trying to play the hero"

"How do you know about Tess" said fletch

"It's pasted all over the news" said Natalie "will chaotic ED save their own"

Zoe rolled her eyes but wasn't surprised that the press had already got hold of the story.

"Fletch you're not going out, you have a family" said Natalie

Fletch took the scan out of his pocket and let Natalie look at it before he once again spoke.

"This is Tess's" said fletch "and if don't go it won't be only her that could die"

Natalie didn't say anything about the picture and so she let fletch push past her and head to the ambulance bay where tamzin and Jeff were waiting.

"Are you going out there with me and tams?" said Jeff who was leaning against the ambulance

"Yes" said fletch as he got in the back

"We need to get there quickly" said Jeff "three of the six carriages have already went up"


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks for your reviews, I will update tonight again if I get 40 revews:)**

"Fletch are you ok" said Jeff when he saw fletch face

"Em yea" said fletch who's eyes never left the ground

All fletch could think about was that the chance of Tess and his unborn baby being alive were 50/50.

Jeff quickly pulled up at the site of the crash as another carriage exploded.

Fletch quickly jumped out of the ambulance and jest froze to the spot, he was scared out of his mind as he watched the firemen fighting the flames, fletch wondered how tess was feeling, if she was still alive.

"Fletch?" said Jeff handing fletch a medical bag "are you sure you want to do this"

"Never been so sure about anything else" said fletch who after snapping out of his day dream or nightmare should we call it, grabbed the medical kit from Jeff and ran over to one of the carriages.

Fletch only stopped when he heard Jeff's loud voice calling him, fletch immediately turned around and saw Jeff pointing to a carriage which he said had not yet be checked.

Fletch was the first person to run over as he smashed threw the door and saw only 2 people which he soon realised was Tess and a teenager.

"Tess" said fletch as a tear dripped down his face

Fletch got only a response from the teenager which he quickly treated before handing over to Jeff.

It was just Tess and fletch alone, something that hadn't happened in 2 and half months.

Tess started to come round not long after fletch had inserted the drip, but what Tess woke up to wasn't what she was expecting, but at the same time it wasn't a bad surprise.

"Fletch" said Tess in almost a whisper

"I thought I had lost you" said fletch in the same quiet tone

"Don't get soppy" said Tess smiling

"Well I think your suits defiantly ruined" said fletch trying to inject some humour into the currant scary situation

"The two of us are stuck in a train that could blow up at any minute and you are making jokes?" said Tess smiling

"The three of us" said fletch correcting Tess


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you talking about?" said Tess

"You're not along you know" said fletch holding on tightly to Tess's hand

"Me, Zoe and Charlie know why you are going to Birmingham, we know that you were never planning on coming back and we also know why" said fletch placing his hand on Tess tiny bump

Tess looked up to the air in an attempt to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"How do your know?" said Tess "how long have you known?"

"About an hour ago Zoe found all the pregnancy tests in your house" said fletch who at the same time was injecting Tess

"I'm so sorry" said Tess who finally let the tears fall

"I will forgive you" said fletch smiling "if you promise to never do that again and talk to me instead"

"Ok" said Tess smiling before fetch had completely finished

"And" said fletch "if you promise to listen to what I have to tell you"

"Which is what?" said Tess

"I love you Tess bateman" said fletch kissing Tess lightly

**Meanwhile back at the ED**

Zoe sighed and ran her hair threw her hair as she walked outside the ED for a cigarette, as usual max was outside waiting for her.

"Hi" said Zoe while looking down

"Wow, you sound happy" said max sarcastically

"yes, because I am clinical lead in a hospital which has and CEO that couldn't care less about the stress I'm under, a department that is overstretched and perhaps worse of all I have a nurse who has got his boss pregnant" said zoe angrily while smoking her now lit cigarette

"Wow" repeated max "wait, did you just say Tess is pregnant?"

"How did you know?" said Zoe

"Well you did say that a nurse had got his boss pregnant and I very much doubt that someone got Charlie pregnant" said max which caused Zoe to laugh

"Yea, isn't life just great" said Zoe sarcastically while taking a drag from her cigarette

"Well a life where I get to wake up beside someone like you has to be great" said max smiling as he stood inches away from Zoe smiling

"You always know what to say" said Zoe as she locked lips with max


	17. Chapter 17

"I love you too" replied tess in almost a whisper

Fletch smiled before once again kissing tess

"we are going to get you out of here" said fletch "then we are going to get a scan of our baby"

"no" said tess shaking her head "I dont want to know"

"look, if our baby even has half your strength then it will be safe" said fletch who placed his hands on top of tess's

"fletch" shouted jeff

"right" said fletch lifting tess up into his arms "the three of us are getting out of here"

Fletch ran out of the carriage with tess in his arms, fletch was running just behind jeff when tess put her arms around his neck as the carrage behind them went up in flames sending a gush of warm air to push fletch foward.

"its ok" said fletch cradling tess in his arms while looking over her shoulder at what was left of the carriage

Jeff tried to take tess off fletch and carry her to the ambulance but fletch didnt listen and continued carrying tess to the ambulance where he lay her down puting a stefascope to her tiny bump.

Tess stayed scilent and looked up in the air as an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Jeff stood at the doors of the ambulance which were wide open, wondering what fletch was doing then fletch looked up at tess with a smile on his face.

"we have got a strong heartbeat and a very strong little baby there" said fletch

Fletch could hear tess sigh of relief as she looked down at her slightly swollen abdomen.

Fletch smiled and pulled tess's top down, then he looked to his right where he saw jeff smiling while leaning against the side of the ambulance, when tess lifted her head up she also saw jeff and sighed.

"you can come in" said tess

"sorry, did I just see what I thought i seen" said jeff stepping inside the ambulance

"yes" said tess

"Congratulations" said jeff "so whos the lucky man?"

Tess opened her mouth to speak but fletch got there before her.

"someone that loves her and the baby very much" said fletch

"well i'm glad" said jeff wondering why he had got a confusing answer

Tamzin and jeff weren't long heading back to the E.D, when they got there jeff opened the ambulance door as fletch was sitting with tess in the back, the first thing jeff noticed was fletchs hand was on top of tess's which was rested on her bump.

"ok" said jeff "this is tess bateman, aged..."

"I dont think that's a good idea" interupted fletch

"suspected broken arm and she is 4 months..."began jeff

"I don't think that's a good idea either" said fletch

"they need to know for treatment" said jeff "your hands are tied, you need to tell them"

Fletch went scilent for a minute then looked down at tess.

"its ok jeff" said tess "continue"

"right tess bateman, age, i'm scared to say" said jeff which made tess laughed "4 months pregnate"

"congrats" said connie coldly

Tess smiled but then she caught sight of natalie, fletch noticed this and didnt waist time in getting rid of natalie which involved a row in the carpark.

"fletch I saw you" said natalie

"what? " said fletch

"I know tess is the woman you had an affair with and your the father of her child" said natalie calmly

Fletch didn't answer as he was stunned at how well natalie was taking the news.

"fletch be happy" whispered natalie as she kissed fletch on the cheek before walking off

Fletch walked inside and smiled threw the window at tess, his one true love was going to be alright, I surpose you could say tess was and always had been fletch's destiny.


End file.
